rolling_stone_grammyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Rolling Stone Grammy 1970
La 20° cerimonia dei RSGrammy si è svolta il 23 Febbraio 1970 all'Apollo Theatre, New York. Esibizioni The Beatles - "Come Together" Vincitori e candidati I vincitori sono indicati in grassetto. 'Assoluti' Registrazione dell'anno *'"Come Together"' - The Beatles **'George Martin', produttore; *"Something" - The Beatles **George Martin, produttore; *"Suspicious Minds" - Elvis Presley **Chip Moman, Felton Jarvis, produttori; *"Symphaty for the Devil" - The Rolling Stones **Jimmy Miller, produttore; *"Gimme Shelter" - The Rolling Stones **Jimmy Miller, produttore; Album dell'anno *''Abbey Road'' - The Beatles **'George Martin', produttore; *''Led Zeppelin'' - Led Zeppelin **Jimmy Page, produttore; *''Let It Bleed'' - The Rolling Stones **Merry Clayton, artista incluso; Jimmy Miller, produttore; *''The Band'' - The Band **John Simon, produttore; *''Trout Mask Replica'' - Captain Beefheart and his Magic Band **Frank Zappa, produttore; Canzone dell'anno *'"Symphaty for the Devil"' **'Mick Jagger', Keith Richard, parolieri (The Rolling Stones) *"Gimme Shelter" **Mick Jagger, Keith Richard, parolieri (The Rolling Stones) *"Whole Lotta Love" **John Bonham, Willie Dixon, John Paul Jones, Jimmy Page, Robert Plant, parolieri (Led Zeppelin) *"Suspicious Minds" **Mark James, paroliere (Elvis Presley) *"Fortunate Son" **John Fogerty, paroliere (Creedence Clearwater Revival) Miglior artista esordiente *'Led Zeppelin' *Joni Mitchell *The Stooges *Creedence Clearwater Revival *Crosby, Stills & Nash Paroliere/i dell'anno *'Paul McCartney' *John Lennon *Mick Jagger, Keith Richards *Paul Simon *Joni Mitchell 'Esibizione vocale' Miglior esibizione vocale *'Elvis Presley' *John Lennon *Paul McCartney *Robert Plant *Mick Jagger Miglior esibizione vocale maschile *'Elvis Presley' *John Lennon *Paul McCartney *Robert Plant *Mick Jagger Miglior esibizione vocale femminile *'Dusty Springfield' *Joni Mitchell Miglior esibizione vocale solista *'Elvis Presley' *Dusty Springfield *Joni Mitchell *B.B. King Miglior esibizione vocale di gruppo *'John Lennon' *Paul McCartney *Robert Plant *Mick Jagger *Michael Jackson 'Esibizione con la chitarra' Miglior esibizione con la chitarra *'Eric Clapton' *Jimmy Page *Keith Richard *B.B. King *Pete Townshend Miglior esibizione con la chitarra solista *'B.B. King' *Richard Thompson *Joni Mitchell Miglior esibizione con la chitarra di gruppo *'Eric Clapton' *Jimmy Page *Keith Richard *Pete Townshend *George Harrison 'Esibizione con la batteria' Miglior esibizione con la batteria *'John Bonham' *Keith Moon *Ginger Baker *Hal Blaine *Charlie Watts Miglior esibizione con la batteria solista *'Jim Gordon' Miglior esibizione con la batteria di gruppo *'John Bonham' *Keith Moon *Ginger Baker *Hal Blaine *Charlie Watts 'Assoluti (Solisti/Gruppi)' Registrazione dell'anno (solista) *'"Suspicious Minds"' - Elvis Presley **'Chip Moman', Felton Jarvis, produttore; *"Both Sides Now" - Joni Mitchell **Joni Mitchell, Paul A. Rothchild, produttori; Registrazione dell'anno (gruppo) *'"Come Together"' - The Beatles **'George Martin', produttore; *"Something" - The Beatles **George Martin, produttore; *"Symphaty for the Devil" - The Rolling Stones **Jimmy Miller, produttore; *"Gimme Shelter" - The Rolling Stones **Jimmy Miller, produttore; *"You Can't Always Get What You Want" - The Rolling Stones **Jimmy Miller, produttore; Album dell'anno (solista) *''Dusty in Memphis'' - Dusty Springfield **'Jerry Wexler', Arif Mardin, Tom Dowd, produttori; *''From Elvis to Memphis'' - Elvis Presley **Chip Moman, Felton Jarvis, produttori; *''Five Leaves Left'' - Nick Drake **Joe Boyd, produttore; Album dell'anno (gruppo) *''Abbey Road'' - The Beatles **'George Martin', produttore; *''Led Zeppelin'' - Led Zeppelin **Jimmy Page, produttore; *''Let It Bleed'' - The Rolling Stones **Merry Clayton, artista incluso; Jimmy Miller, produttore; *''The Band'' - The Band **John Simon, produttore; *''Trout Mask Replica'' - Captain Beefheart and his Magic Band **Frank Zappa, produttore; Canzone dell'anno (solista) *'"Suspicious Minds"' **'Mark James', paroliere (Elvis Presley) *"Both Sides Now" **Joni Mitchell, paroliere (Joni Mitchell) *"The Thrill Is Gone" **Rick Darnell, Ray Hawkins, parolieri (B.B. King) *"Many Rivers to Cross" **Jimmy Cliff, paroliere (Jimmy Cliff) *"Spirit in the Sky" **Norman Greenbaum, paroliere (Norman Greenbaum) Canzone dell'anno (gruppo) *'"Symphaty for the Devil"' **'Mick Jagger', Keith Richard, parolieri (The Rolling Stones) *"Gimme Shelter" **Mick Jagger, Keith Richard, parolieri (The Rolling Stones) *"Whole Lotta Love" **John Bonham, Willie Dixon, John Paul Jones, Jimmy Page, Robert Plant, parolieri (Led Zeppelin) *"Fortunate Son" **John Fogerty, paroliere (Creedence Clearwater Revival) *"You Can't Always Get What You Want" **Mick Jagger, Keith Richard, parolieri (The Rolling Stones) Miglior artista esordiente (solista) *'Joni Mitchell' *Nick Drake Miglior artista esordiente (gruppo) *'Led Zeppelin' *The Stooges *Creedence Clearwater Revival *Crosby, Stills & Nash Miglior paroliere (solista) *'Joni Mitchell' Miglior paroliere (gruppo) *'Paul McCartney' *John Lennon *Mick Jagger, Keith Richard *Paul Simon *John Fogerty 'Alternative' Miglior album avant-garde *''Trout Mask Replica'' - Captain Beefheart and his Magic Band 'Americana' Miglior canzone roots rock *'"Fortunate Son"' - Creedence Clearwater Revival *"Proud Mary" - Creedence Clearwater Revival *"The NIght They Drove Old Dixie Down" - The Band *"Bad Moon Rising" - Creedence Clearwater Revival Miglior album roots rock *''The Band'' - The Band *''Green River'' - Creedence Clearwater Revival *''Willy and the Poor Boys'' - Creedence Clearwater Revival 'Blues' Miglior canzone blues *'"The Thrill Is Gone"' - B.B. King Miglior canzone blues rock *'"Come Together"' - The Beatles 'Country' Miglior album country rock *''The Gilded Palace of Sin'' - Flying Burrito Brothers 'Folk' Miglior album folk *''Five Leaves Left'' - Nick Drake Miglior canzone folk rock *'"The Boxer" '- Simon & Garfunkel *"Both Sides Now" - Joni Mitchell *"Suite: Judy Blue Eyes" - Crosby, Stills & Nash *"Ramble On" - Led Zeppelin Miglior album folk rock *''Everybody Knows This Is Nowhere'' - Neil Young & Crazy Horse *''The Velvet Underground'' - The Velvet Underground 'Funk' Miglior canzone funk *'"Thank You (Falletinme Be Mice Elf Agin)'" - Sly & the Family Stone *"It's Your Thing" - The Isley Brothers Miglior album funk *''Stand!'' - Sly & the Family Stone *''Look-ka PyPy'' - The Meters Miglior canzone psychedelic funk *'"Hot Fun in Summertime"' - Sly & the Family Stone 'Latino' Miglior album latino rock *''Santana'' - Santana 'Punk' Miglior canzone protopunk *'"I Wanna Be Your Dog"' - The Stooges Miglior album protopunk *''Kick Out the Jams'' - MC5 'R&B' Miglior canzone doowop *'"Oh, What a Night"' - The Dells Miglior canzone r&b *'"I Want You Back"' - The Jackson 5 'Reggae' Miglior canzone reggae *'"Many Rivers to Cross"' - Jimmy Cliff 'Rock' Miglior album garage rock *''The Stooges'' - The Stooges Miglior canzone hard rock *'"Gimme Shelter"' - The Rolling Stones *"Whole Lotta Love" - Led Zeppelin *"Honky Tonk Women" - The Rolling Stones *"Heartbreaker" - Led Zeppelin *"Crossroads" - Cream Miglior album hard rock *''Led Zeppelin'' - Led Zeppelin *''Let It Bleed'' - The Rolling Stones *''Led Zeppelin II'' - Led Zeppelin *''Tommy'' - The Who Miglior canzone psychedelic rock *'"Spirit in the Sky"' - Norman Greenbaum Miglior album psychedelic rock *''Happy Trails'' - Quicksilver Messenger Service *''Live/Dead'' - The Grateful Dead *''Volunteers'' - Jefferson Airplane Miglior canzone rock *'"Symphaty for the Devil"' - The Rolling Stones *"You Can't Always Get What You Want" - The Rolling Stones *"Something" - The Beatles Miglior album rock *''Abbey Road'' - The Beatles *''Crosby, Stills & Nash'' - Crosby, Stills & Nash 'Soul' Miglior canzone psychedelic soul *'"Stand!"' - Sly & the Family Stone Miglior canzone soul *'"Suspicious Minds"' - Elvis Presley Miglior album soul *''Dusty in Memphis'' - Dusty Springfield *''From Elvis to Memphis'' - Elvis Presley 'Produzione' Produttore/i dell'anno *'Jimmy Miller' *Jimmy Page *John Fogerty *Sly Stone *George Martin Casa discografica dell'anno *'Atlantic Records' *Decca Records *Apple Records *Capitol Records *Fantasy Records Statistiche vittorie/candidature *'6/9' - The Beatles *'5/8' - Elvis Presley *'4/17' - The Rolling Stones *'4/7' - George Martin *'4/4' - Sly & the Family Stone *'3/10' - Led Zeppelin *'3/4' - Dusty Springfield *'2/10' - Mick Jagger *'2/10' - Joni Mitchell *'2/9' - Keith Richard *'2/5' - Paul McCartney *'2/4' - John Bonham *'2/4' - B.B. King *'2/4' - The Stooges *'2/2' - Eric Clapton *'1/9' - Creedence Clearwater Revival *'1/8' - Jimmy Miller *'1/5' - John Lennon *'1/4' - The Band *'1/3' - Chip Moman *'1/3' - Felton Jarvis *'1/3' - Captain Beefheart and his Magic Band *'1/3' - Nick Drake *'1/2' - Mark James *'1/2' - Jimmy Cliff *'1/2' - Norman Greenbaum *'1/1' - Jim Gordon *'1/1' - Jerry Wexler *'1/1' - Arif Mardin *'1/1' - Tom Dowd *'1/1' - Flying Burrito Brothers *'1/1' - Simon & Garfunkel *'1/1' - Neil Young *'1/1' - Crazy Horse *'1/1' - Santana *'1/1' - MC5 *'1/1' - The Jackson 5 *'1/1' - The Dells *'1/1' - Quicksilver Messenger Silver *'0/7 '- Jimmy Page *'0/5' - Robert Plant *'0/4' - Crosby, Stills & Nash *'0/4' - John Fogerty *'0/2' - Pete Townshend *'0/2' - Keith Moon *'0/2' - Ginger Baker *'0/2' - Hal Blaine *'0/2' - Charlie Watts *'0/2' - Merry Clayton *'0/2' - John Simon *'0/2' - Frank Zappa *'0/2' - Willie Dixon *'0/2' - John Paul Jones *'0/2' - Paul Simon *'0/1' - Michael Jackson *'0/1' - George Harrison *'0/1' - Richard Thompson *'0/1' - Paul A. Rothchild *'0/1' - Joe Boyd *'0/1' - Rick Darnell *'0/1' - Ray Hawkins *'0/1' - The Velvet Underground *'0/1' - The Isley Brothers *'0/1' - The Meters *'0/1' - Cream *'0/1' - The Who *'0/1' - The Grateul Dead *'0/1' - Jefferson Airplane *'0/1' - Sly Stone Categoria:Cerimonie